


mortals meet demigods

by unicornsandhorses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Thalia & Percy, persassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandhorses/pseuds/unicornsandhorses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots of mortals meeting the demigods.</p><p>some may not include all characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.......sadly

Percy P.O.V.

I walked into school on Friday, thirty minutes before the bell and hurried to my locker where my school friends were. 

“Hey, guys! Whats up?” I said. In the group there was Haly, Josephine, Benny (Josephine’s boyfriend), Charles, and Jenny (Charles’ girlfriend). I opened my locker to get out the textbooks for the day and my eyes got caught on the picture of my family, who were also my friends from camp, taken after the second war with another photo taken after the first war under it. I was hoping to go to camp for the weekend after school when they were supposed to pick me up within fifteen minutes after the final bell.

“Nothin’ much. We are going to the movies after school, right?” Benny asked.

“Crap! I completely forgot! I can’t go. My camp friends are coming to pick me up when schools over.” I said exasperated. My friends all started groaning.

“Percy! We've been planning this since yesterday! You can’t miss it…unless we were to, ya know, meet your camp friends that you talk about all day long.” Haly said sneakily. Josephine and Jenny looked at her knowingly for some reason.

“All right! They should be here before the movie starts so you guys don’t miss it.” I replied. As much as I wanted for them to meet y other friends, I wouldn’t let there money to go to waste. I hurried off to biology with Benny **(ha ha! I love alliteration!)** before the bell rang.

 

Haly P.O.V.

YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY! I couldn’t wait to meet Percy’s camp friends! He talked about them so much that I would start to think he liked them better than us. I planned to take Percy to the movie theater alone on a date so he could see me as a girlfriend rather than friend but he was so oblivious that he asked the rest of the group to go along with us. I didn’t want him to be upset so I faked happiness that everyone would be going. It wasn’t hard because everyone was fun to hang out with but It did put a small damper on my mood. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to go anymore because Percy wasn’t going with us. As he left with Benny, I swear I could have heard him muttering “I’ll finally get to prove to pinecone face that I do have school friends.” but I wasn’t sure I heard right because 1. pin cone face was not a name and 2. he is the most popular guy in school. Why wouldn’t he have friends?

 

***************************************************** Time Skip ******************************************

Percy P.O.V.

When I heard the final bell ring, I ran to my locker and shoved everything I didn’t need in it. Then I ran outside to wait for my camp friends to come. I made small talk with my friends for a while.

“What time is it?” I asked my friends.

“Ummmmm, it’s 2:56. Why?” Charles said confusingly. 

“perfect. I’ll introduce you after they get here but I wanna have a bit of fun with first, K?” I smirked. 

“Sure, that’s fine. After all, they are your friends.” Haly said. Right at that moment, two vans came speeding to a stop close to us. The sides read _Delphi’s Strawberries._ The the driver of the first car came out and the rest of the people crammed in there followed her lead. 

“Wow, pinecone face. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes! _Fifteen_ minutes! What the fucking hell were you thinking? If you were going to be late, you could have just said so. Do you know how much time it’s been since school was over? _Sixteen_ minutes! I know I’m not your favorite person but that’s hardly an excuse for being late!” I said mockingly.

“Oh I am so, _so_ dearly sad that I have made his highness wait _one extra minute_!” sarcasm dripping from her words.

“Well you certainly should be! I have been waiting, and let me tell you, it has been pathetically sad that I have had to wait here for you to be late.” Thalia decided then to cut the crap and hug me. 

“Iv’e missed you _oh so dearly_! You are the only one who appreciates the value of sarcasm that is actually tolerable.” She pointedly looked at Leo. I laughed  and hugged her back. 

“How are you, and don’t you dare lie to me Perseus Jackson!” Thalia added. I looked down at my feet and told her I’m okay.

“I said do not lie! Or did I stutter?” I gave her a half smile and said “I’ll be okay” “eventually.” I added in a whisper so only she could hear.She smiled and kissed my cheek before saying “Introductions because obviously, oblivious Persassy here has been too rude to acknowledge his other friends that I have not yet embarrassed him with…yet.” I groaned while my school friends were laughing at the new nickname she gave me a couple weeks ago. 

“ this here are  Haly, Josephine and Benny who are dating, Charles and Jenny who are also dating.” I pointed to each person as I said their names then moved on to my camp friends. “This here are Thalia, Jason her brother, Piper who is dating Jason, Nico who is dating solace…I mean Will, Frazel, I mean Frank and Hazel who are dating, Leonardo Di Vinci, who is dating Calypso over here, and last but not least iiiiiiiiiiiiissssssss…Clarisse who is dating Chistopher Columbus!” I smiled and looked proud. 

“Silly Percy, tricks are for me! And I’m Leo not leonardo!” Leo was cracking up along with Calypso who was giggling.

“And my name is Chris not Christopher Columbus, though I guess it’s an easy mistake for a seaweed brained maniac like you.” Chris chuckled. 

“Well…we have to go because we are not gonna miss the…show that you guys, and I mean guys, are gonna do.” Piper said while laughing. I felt my face heat up while seeing Jason, Frank, and leo’s faces going red as well.

“Forgot about that. It’s your fault we made that bet in the first place.” I glared at Jason who glared at me back.

“You were the one who insisted that we make a bet in the first place!” He said back at me.

“Anyway ladies, we have to get going.” Thalia said finalizing it.

“Bye.” I called to my school friends as I left them with bewildered expressions. I was carried off by the crowd of campers getting back into the vehicles. 

 

Haly P.O.V.

As curious as I was, I was definitely not expecting his friends to be like that. The whole time they kept making jokes and punching each other as if they were a family. I saw a side to Percy that I have never seen before and I’m not sure if it amazed me or frightened me.

“Sooooo, What did you guys think of Percy’s other friends?”


	2. Matt Sloan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Matt Sloan POV  
I was walking through Central Park around midnight. I know, its dangerous but I don't care. My parent's were fighting...again. You would think they would stop when its Christmas Eve but no. They don't care. I thought it would get better when dad's business grew and we got rich but now they fight even more. sometimes I wish we were living off the streets if they would only stop fighting. I am currently walking through Central Park because its oddly calming at night. I had to get away before they start to bring me into the fight again. Last time mom was accused in a hit-and-run, she obviously did do it but no one got hurt, and dad freaked out. I think he started getting his business involved in crime and if mom was accused then his business might be questioned. In fact, I hope that they catch both mom and dad. I could go and live with my uncle.

I kept thinking along these lines when I saw a group of people talking and laughing. two people had blonde hair, three had black, three people had brown hair and one had fiery red hair. The person with black hair looked familiar. The blonde girl looked faintly familiar, I think I met her only once but I can't remember where. I started to get close enough so I could recognize them but the one with black caught sight of me. I saw his sea green eyes and recognized him immediately. Percy Jackson. He changed a lot from when we were in middle school. I remember bullying him and I regret it now. I went from being the bully to the bullied and now I know how he felt. I wish I could take it back. He looks like he gained some weight and grew a couple feet. He has friends, too. At least I think they're his friends if the joking and laughing were any clue. I smiled a little at him and turned to leave. He smiled back and waved a little. I walked away wishing I had never bullied him or Tyson. I think he would have been a good friend.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Big Hero 6. One-shot between the brother love with Percy and Nico.

Percy left from school to meet the seven and Nico at his house. When he got there, everyone had their blankets, snacks, and were curled together ready to watch Big Hero Six for the first time. Percy grabbed his blanket to join them. Nico pressed play on the remote. When Hiro's brother dies, everyone had tears in their eyes but none had more than Nico. He paused the movie to turn to Percy and give him a hug and say while crying, "Don't leave. Your not allowed to die." Percy just held onto him and kept whispering "I'm right here. I;m not going anywhere." throughout the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first one I have ever actually posted! I have written a few but was too nervous to actually post it.


End file.
